


But It's Better If You Do

by happyjoylucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: A drabble based on a Just Jared article where John Legend tried to break up with Chrissy Teigen and she wasn't having it. Featuring Harry as John Legend and Louis as Chrissy.





	But It's Better If You Do

Harry just finished a show and he was exhausted. He knew it was going to be a bad week when his throat had started feeling sore early Monday night. Within twenty-four hours, he developed a vicious cold, his label was getting on him about writing for an album, someone was threatening to sue him over a wearing a shirt a friend designed for him, and the worst of all, he wasn’t able to take any of Louis’ calls. He missed him and this yearning was probably the worst thing.

He was currently sat up in bed in his hotel room with a humidifier blasting steam around him. He felt disgustingly hot and every five to ten minutes he could see his phone light up with a call from the label or his manager. Its fine, they would call his assistant, who would tell them he couldn’t talk. Which wasn’t entirely false, it really did hurt his throat to talk.

He felt trapped. He had too much going on and pretty soon it would all consume him and he could become addicted to drugs or alcohol. No he wouldn’t. But it was a possibility.  
He had to give something up so he could feel some kind of freedom. Maybe…maybe if he was single? He could break up with Louis, right? Sure they’d been together for almost a year now, but he would understand…right? It’s not like he could break up with his record label, that’s his career for Christ’s sake. 

He would have to call Louis and tell him he needed to be single for now. He would be absolutely understanding and wish him luck with the rest of his tour.

He looked at the lit up screen of his phone and saw Louis’ name flash across the top along with the photo of the two of them that he had set as his ID.

Okay, he thought, here we go.

“Hi Lou.” He winced at the sound of his rougher-than-usual voice.

“Hi babe! I’ve missed you so much. How’s tour?”

Harry began to feel sick to his stomach, no longer able to feel the horrible ache in his throat,  
“It’s- it’s going fine. It’s just gotten to be so much.”

“Ah, the label again? I know, love.” There’re sounds of the fridge opening and closing as if Louis was attempting to make something to eat. Knowing him, he’d probably checked the fridge about a dozen times before then.

“Lou, I-” he clears his throat, “there’s something I want to talk about.”

“What is it?” Louis’ voice oozes with concern and curiosity. 

Here goes nothing, “Lou, everything’s gotten so stressful. My voice is nearly gone, I’m tired all the time, the label is breathing down my neck, I just think…maybe right now isn’t the best time for us.”

He did it. He broke up with Louis.

“What are you saying, Harry?”

Oh, maybe not.

He took as deep of a breath as he could, “I’d be happier single right now.”  
There’s silence on the other end of the line. And then.

“No.”

“Huh?”

“No, Harry Styles. You are absolutely not breaking up with me. And you are absolutely not breaking up with me over the phone.”

“Uh, well, I mean I just did…”

Then the beautiful chime of laughter that Harry loves to hear is echoing around the kitchen and back into the phone, “Harry, I understand you’re stressed out but now you’re just being delusional.”

“No, Louis, I’m not. I just think that I’ll be able to think a little bit clearer if maybe we broke up.”

Louis let’s out an exaggerated sigh, “Alright then, love. Whatever you think is best. Oh, and don’t forget to sleep sitting propped up a bit so you don’t snore and agitate your poor throat anymore. Good night.”

And then he hung up. 

Harry looks around the room. Well that didn’t go as expected, but the end result was just the same. He said whatever he thought was best. He smiled a little, before stacking three pillows up against one another and leaning back a bit. He closed his eyes for a bit and then.

Wait. Louis had just broken up with him. Well, he agreed at least. He thought Harry would be better off without him?

He sits back up. Was Harry really going to be happy without Louis? Was he going to be happy without someone to wake up to when he was home? Was he going to be happy not hearing the laugh that had him smiling just from hearing it over the phone? Was he going to be happy without someone to boss him around when he was making dinner while he sat aside making absolutely no contributions whatsoever?

No, Harry was not going to be happier single.

He reaches for his phone again and calls Louis back.

“A very single Louis Tomlinson speaking.”

“Lou…”

“What is it H? Called again to whine some more?”

“I love you.”

“I know, babe. I love you too.”

“Good.”

“Don’t ever try to break up with me again. I won’t be so nice next time.”

Harry laughs, “Okay.”

“Alright. Now, get some sleep you big baby.”

Louis hangs up first again but not without making a kissy noise. Harry shakes his head before he sets his phone down and lying against the mountain of pillows.

Eleven Years Later…

“So you and Louis have been together for eleven years now.” the interviewer states.

“Yes that’s correct.” Harry answers with a smile.

“Was there ever any doubt that you two were meant to be together? I mean eleven years is an extremely long time, especially today.”

Harry bites his lip, “Well there was this one time where I was on tour and I was extremely stressed out and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. And admittedly I was being a bit delusional, and I called Louis and told him that I’d just be happier single for now. And Louis just said ‘No’.”

The interviewer laughs, “That sounds so much like him.”

“You have no idea.”


End file.
